


WAR OF HEARTS

by kate_kate



Category: Malec-fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Relazione dom/sub, Sesso Anale, Uso di strumenti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: L'amica Maria @Atowncalledmalec ha iniziato qualche tempo fa una nuova challenge smut, trenta storie Malec ciascuna basata su un prompt suggerito dai suoi lettori. Questa, che ho amato particolarmente, è basata sul suggerimento di Brittney: due persone che si sono amate un tempo e poi lasciate si ricongiungono e ritrovano l'intesa grazie ad un rapporto consensuale venato di un dolce BDSM. Non se se ne farò una collezione o ne tradurrò qualcuna random. In ogni caso, grazie a Maria, come sempre.Quando Alec riceve a sorpresa un messaggio da un suo vecchio sottomesso che gli chiede aiuto, si riaprono vecchie ferite. Per quanto desideri disperatamente rivedere Magnus, non può fare a meno di chiedersi se lui potrà perdonarlo per averlo lasciato.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	WAR OF HEARTS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malec Smut Challenge 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635758) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



Alec era seduto alla scrivania prendendo appunti sui rapporti trimestrali che i suoi responsabili gli stavano mandando da tutto il mondo. La teleconferenza era quasi finita e fino a quel momento i risultati sembravano buoni. Quando il telefono che aveva posato sul tavolo segnalò l’arrivo di un messaggio, lo sollevò con discrezione, lo sguardo che si abbassava per vedere chi gli stesse scrivendo.

“Signore, signori, mi dispiace ma devo chiudere la riunione. Maia si metterà in contatto con voi per valutare una data in cui riprogrammare l’incontro ”, disse Alec il più cortesemente possibile. Rimase con un sorriso un po’ tirato a beneficio dei suoi dipendenti, fino a quando tutti e sei gli schermi non si oscurarono.

Una volta solo, gli sfuggì un profondo sospiro. Il suo pollice si librò sullo schermo mentre fissava il nome, Magnus. Invece di sbloccare il telefono, lasciò errare lo sguardo sulle foto sulla sua scrivania, la sua attenzione attirata da quella che ritraeva lui con la sua vecchia squadra.

Era passato molto tempo da quando quella foto era stata scattata e lui aveva percorso molta strada dai giorni di allenamento attraverso il deserto con lo zaino da 50 chili sulla schiena, sudando disperatamente lungo l'ultima missione. Ma non riusciva a pensare a Magnus senza pensare ai suoi giorni da soldato. Quei giorni erano la ragione per cui lui e Magnus non stavano più insieme.

Otto anni prima, Alec si era arruolato e aveva preso la difficile decisione di lasciare libero Magnus. Non voleva che lui lo aspettasse, sprecando la sua vita per qualcuno che avrebbe anche potuto non tornare dalla guerra. La decisione aveva reso la sua ferma quasi insopportabile. Mentre i membri della sua squadra ricevevano costantemente lettere dai loro partner, lui riceveva lettere solo dalla sua famiglia. Certo, i suoi erano meravigliosi. Ma non era lo stesso che ricevere messaggi da un innamorato.

Quando Alec era tornato, aveva pensato di chiamare Magnus, per cercare di rivederlo. Con il suo aiuto avrebbe potuto rientrare più facilmente nella vita civile e costruire il proprio business in quegli ultimi cinque anni. Due transizioni entrambe assai difficili. 

Ma, naturalmente, all’epoca del suo ritorno, Magnus stava viaggiando per il mondo, testimoniando le guerre in cui aveva combattuto e anche le altre. Non vedeva Magnus da prima di arruolarsi, quindi vedere nuovamente il suo nome sul telefono era uno shock, a dir poco. Da quando era rientrato in patria, si erano scambiati occasionali messaggi di "Buon compleanno" o "Buon Natale", ma quella era stato il massimo della loro comunicazione.

Con dita tremanti, Alec sbloccò il telefono e aprì il messaggio.

**Ciao Alec, come stai? Mi dispiace disturbarti. So che è completamente inaspettato ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Non te lo chiederei se non fossi disperato. Spero che tu stia bene, Magnus.**

Alec fu sorpreso dal messaggio ma non da quella certa formalità. Nel corso degli anni aveva spesso pensato a Magnus. Come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Si conoscevano da quando avevano quindici anni. Avevano condiviso così tante esperienze, ma quando lui era partito, entrambi avevano avuto il cuore spezzato. L’essere formali era comprensibile. Potevano esserci molti cambiamenti, in otto anni.

Alec valutò diverse risposte, ne scrisse anche alcune, prima di cancellarle. La metà sembrava troppo formale, il resto troppo informale. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Alla fine, si decise, facendo scivolare il dito sul pulsante di invio, prima di premerlo.

**Non mi disturbi affatto. Di che cosa hai bisogno?**

Alec si morse il labbro nell’attesa di una risposta. Ci era voluto un po', ma questa volta non esitò quando il telefono emise un segnale.

**Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per qualcosa a cui sto lavorando. M.**

Non era quello che Alec si aspettava, ma rispose subito.

**Assolutamente. Quando vuoi che ci vediamo? A.**

La successiva risposta arrivò più velocemente, facendo sorridere Alec.

**Stasera va bene? M.**

**Certo, vieni a cena. A.**

Alec fu preso dal panico quando si rese conto di quanto potesse suonare invadente. Scrisse rapidamente un altro messaggio, sperando di non aver messo Magnus a disagio.

**Se ti va, naturalmente. A.**

**Certo, sarebbe bello. Dove vivi adesso? M.**

Un sospiro di sollievo gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando Magnus rispose, anche se ci era voluto un minuto buono.

**Ancora al vecchio indirizzo. A.**

**Va bene alle otto? M.**

**Perfetto. Ci vediamo stasera. A.**

Alec sedette, fissando fuori dalla finestra mentre faceva girare il telefono tra le dita. Non era certo così che pensava di finire la sua giornata, quando aveva lasciato il suo appartamento quella mattina. Ma sicuramente non se ne stava lamentando. 

**

Quando il citofono suonò alle otto in punto, Alec lasciò le pentole sul fornello e andò a rispondere il più rapidamente possibile. Si diede un’occhiata nello specchio del corridoio, cercando nervosamente di lisciare i capelli, prima di fare un respiro profondo. Quando fu pronto, almeno quanto poteva esserlo, sollevò la cornetta accanto alla porta e aprì per far entrare Magnus.

Sbirciò attraverso lo spioncino, con lo stomaco che fremeva per l'attesa. Benché lo stesse aspettando, sussultò quando Magnus arrivò alla porta e bussò. Attese un attimo per non apparire disperatamente solo, e poi aprì la porta, sorridendo quando ebbe la visione di Magnus. E che visione. Tutto gli tornò di colpo alla mente.

“Magnus, stai benissimo. Entra, ” disse, facendo un passo indietro. Magnus aveva gli occhi contornati di nero, e i capelli raccolti in una cresta, diversa da quella che usava portare un tempo. Ma appariva ancora fantastico. Alla moda come sempre, e sempre bellissimo. Ancora di più, persino.

"Alexander. È bello rivederti, ” disse Magnus, prendendosi un momento per apprezzare Alec prima di entrare nell'appartamento. "Per ringraziarti della cena", disse, offrendogli una bottiglia di sauvignon. 

“Non c’era bisogno. Ma grazie ”, disse Alec, rimanendo leggermente a bocca aperta quando Magnus si tolse il cappotto porgendoglielo. Magnus si era irrobustito molto, dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

“Sono sorpreso che tu viva ancora qui. Ho sentito che ora sei amministratore delegato di una tua ditta ”, disse Magnus, sorridendo quando vide Alec alzare gli occhi al cielo. Alcune cose non erano per niente cambiate. Alec appariva più maturo, ma era ancora sexy come tanti anni prima. Forse più sexy. Stava bene con la barba e il completo, anche se non aveva né giacca né cravatta.

“Mi sento a casa. E’ una cosa che mi ha aiutato a risistemarmi, quando mi sono congedato. E quando ho cominciato a fare soldi abbastanza da trovare un posto nuovo... beh, non me la sono sentita di andarmene ” rispose Alec, chiudendo la porta dell'armadio in cui aveva appeso il cappotto di Magnus.

"Hai fatto le _enchiladas_?" chiese Magnus, annusando intensamente l'odore che si diffondeva lungo il corridoio dalla cucina.

"Era il tuo piatto preferito", sorrise Alec prima di farsi strada in cucina. 

"Lo è ancora," disse Magnus, osservando Alec zoppicare. "Che cosa hai fatto alla gamba?" chiese, notando che sui muri c'erano dei corrimano che prima non esistevano.

“È una vecchia ferita, di quando sono stato congedato. Cioè, sono stato congedato per questo, ragioni mediche”, disse Alec con un sorriso tirato. Non era qualcosa di cui parlava, di solito. Fuori casa, utilizzava un bastone, ma in casa non se ne preoccupava, usando i mobili e i corrimano per sostenersi.

"Deve essere stata dura, so che volevi fare carriera nell’esercito", disse Magnus, seguendo Alec in cucina. Il posto era cambiato, notò. Forse Alec non era interessato a trovare un appartamento super elegante, ma aveva sicuramente apportato migliorìe.

“Vero, ed era così. Quando sono tornato ... diciamo solo che ho dovuto adattarmi. Ma abbiamo parlato abbastanza di me, tu invece? ” chiese Alec, indicando gli sgabelli dall'altra parte del bancone su cui erano situati i fornelli. 

"Sto bene. Ho visto il mondo, proprio come ho sempre desiderato ”, disse Magnus, sorridendo quando Alec gli offrì un bicchiere di vino già fresco. Si sedette, guardando Alec preparare le _enchiladas_. 

"Ho letto alcuni dei tuoi articoli", disse Alec, scegliendo di non ammettere di aver seguito avidamente la carriera di Magnus negli ultimi cinque anni. Magnus era un giornalista sul campo. Viaggiava nelle zone di guerra per raccontare gli avvenimenti.

"Non era esattamente quello che stavo pensando, quando avevo progettato quei viaggi", rispose Magnus con un sorriso tirato. 

"No, no, immagino di no", disse Alec, chinandosi per infilare in forno il piatto di _enchiladas_. "Cosa ti riporta a New York?" chiese.

"Questa è la ragione per cui avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto", replicò Magnus, cogliendo l'opportunità di cambiare argomento. "Sto scrivendo un libro e mi chiedevo se potevi aiutarmi?" spiegò.

"Certo, di cosa si tratta?" chiese Alec, prendendo il suo bicchiere e girando intorno al bancone per sedersi accanto a Magnus. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto fosse bello Magnus. O di quanto fosse surreale riaverlo a casa sua.

“Riguarda cosa significa tornare alla vita civile dopo essere stato in guerra. Capisco che ti sto chiedendo molto e se non te la senti di aiutarmi, va benissimo. Non ne farei una questione con te, ”disse Magnus, girandosi verso Alec. Lui c’era stato, in guerra, aveva visto da sé com'era. Ma le sue esperienze non erano nulla, in confronto a ciò che Alec doveva aver vissuto.

Alec fece una pausa a metà sorso, schiarendosi la gola mentre abbassava il bicchiere. Gli stava davvero chiedendo molto. Non gli piaceva parlare del tempo passato in prima linea. Ma se qualcuno poteva convincerlo ad aprirsi a riguardo, quello era Magnus. 

"Posso chiederti perché vuoi scriverne?" chiese Alec, posando il bicchiere sul ripiano di granito dell'isola. La sua mano trovò la sua gamba automaticamente, massaggiandola sotto il bancone. 

“Perché ho visto com'è là fuori. So quanto sia difficile tornare a questa vita dopo aver sperimentato qualcosa del genere. Le persone hanno bisogno di sapere com'è. Non se ne parla abbastanza. Voglio cambiare questa cosa, dare una voce alle persone come te, ”disse Magnus, mettendo la mano su quella di Alec. Gli era mancato, toccarlo. 

Dirgli addio era stato difficile e Magnus aveva impiegato anni per superare la loro rottura. Aveva sempre saputo che Alec se ne sarebbe andato, un giorno, Alec proveniva da una famiglia di militari e il suo progetto era stato sempre quello di arruolarsi. Ma aveva anche sempre pensato che avrebbe aspettato il suo ritorno. Quando Alec gli aveva detto che era finita, era stato uno shock.

Fu solo quando Magnus ebbe visto di persona la realtà della guerra, che capì la decisione di Alec. E benché Alec gli mancasse più di quanto le parole potessero esprimere, si era messo il cuore in pace. Rivederlo ora però, dopo tutti questi anni, era dolceamaro. Alec era bello come sempre e Magnus soffriva, ma adesso era un tipo diverso di dolore. Un dolore per quello che avrebbero potuto avere, invece del dolore della separazione.

"Ho bisogno di tempo ... posso pensarci?" chiese Alec, ricambiando la stretta delle dita di Magnus. Il suo tocco era così familiare. eppure era come toccare Magnus per la prima volta di nuovo.

"Ovviamente. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. So che per te è una cosa importante di cui parlare, che sarà dura. Devi prendere la decisione giusta per te, ” disse Magnus, ritirando la mano quando Alec annuì. 

"Grazie," disse Alec, sentendo il fantasma delle dita di Magnus nel palmo della sua mano.

“Be’, come va? Ti piace fare l’amministratore delegato? " chiese Magnus per cercare di distrarsi da quella strana sensazione nella mano.

“Non è male,” ridacchiò Alec, sollevando di nuovo il bicchiere. "Faccio più politica di quanto pensassi, ma gli affari vanno bene. A proposito, Izzy si è sposata”, aggiunse.

“Davvero? Chi è il fortunato ragazzo?” chiese Magnus, tornando alla vecchia sensazione di familiarità, parlando di persone che conosceva da molto tempo. 

“Il ragazzo fortunato è una ragazza. Si chiama Maia ”, disse Alec, sorridendo quando vide Magnus inarcare le sopracciglia. “È la mia segretaria particolare. Portavano avanti un filarino alle mie spalle, pensando che non lo sapessi. Izzy è incinta di cinque mesi. Hanno usato un donatore ", aggiunse.

“Wow, questa cosa devo vederla. Non ne avevo idea. E Max e Jace? " chiese Magnus, cercando di immaginare Izzy incinta. Sono contento per lei, pensò. 

"Sarebbe felice di rivederti", disse Alec, sorridendo affettuosamente. Izzy e Magnus erano sempre stati vicini. “Per quanto riguarda Max e Jace, Max sta per cominciare i corsi alla UCLA e Jace alla fine si è sistemato. Clary ... siamo diventati amici. È la ragazza per lui. "

"Il che significa che l'hai odiata a prima vista," scherzò Magnus. Conosceva quella pausa. 

"Ovviamente. Però lei è ok. Ti piacerebbe, ” disse Alec.

“Non posso credere che Max stia per iniziare il college. Ma perché va così lontano? " chiese Magnus, sentendosi invecchiato. 

“Mamma e papà si sono separati. Papà vive a Los Angeles. Max ha visitato il campus mentre era da lui l’estate scorsa e gli è piaciuto moltissimo. Sarà difficile per la mamma, sai com'è lei. Ma è solo per qualche anno. Max ha dovuto promettere di tornare a casa ogni semestre e di rientrare qui una volta laureato ", spiegò Alec.

"Mi dispiace sentire questa cosa, la tua famiglia è sempre stata così unita," disse Magnus, prendendo di nuovo la mano di Alec.

“È meglio così, sono più contenti separati. Si sono risposati entrambi e sono molto più felici con i loro nuovi partner ”. Alec scrollò le spalle. Era stato difficile, perché la sua infanzia era stata meravigliosa. A volte, tuttavia, le persone si allontanano. "Sono ancora amici e vediamo papà il più possibile", scrollò le spalle. 

"E tu, ti sei sistemato?" chiese Magnus, chiedendosi perché stesse trattenendo il respiro. Ma un po’ se lo aspettava. Alec era stupendo, affettuoso e ferocemente protettivo nei confronti di coloro che amava, anche a suo proprio detrimento. Il ragazzo era fantastico e sarebbe stato un vero crimine per lui rimanere single. Anche se, poteva ammettere con se stesso che un pochino ci sperava, che lo fosse.

"No. Ci sono state un paio di avventure, ma niente che sia durato ", rispose Alec. Non aggiunse che era perché quelle persone non erano Magnus. "E tu?" chiese, rifiutandosi di far sentire la speranza nella sua voce. Avrebbe capito se Magnus non volesse più vederlo, dopo aver pubblicato il suo libro. 

"Viaggiare costantemente non offre davvero molte opportunità di sistemarsi", ridacchiò Magnus, un po’ malinconicamente. Dopo gli ultimi cinque anni, sistemarsi sembrava un'idea meravigliosa. "Immagino fosse solo un caso di luogo sbagliato nel momento sbagliato", disse. Non stava parlando delle avventure e degli incontri di una notte che aveva avuto da quando si erano separati. 

"Peccato. Ma ciò significa che prima o poi ci sarà un posto giusto e un momento giusto ", replicò Alec. Si sentiva in colpa per il sollievo che provava. Non significava che Magnus sarebbe di nuovo caduto tra le sue braccia, ma poteva sempre sperare.

"Forse", disse Magnus. 

“E la tua famiglia? Hai ripreso in contatti con tuo padre? " chiese Alec. Si alzò e zoppicò intorno all'isola per controllare la cena, tirandola fuori quando vide che era pronta.

"Stiamo cercando di sistemare le cose", rispose Magnus, seguendo Alec attorno al bancone. Aprì la credenza dietro Alec senza pensarci e prese un paio di piatti. Gli ci volle un momento per capire che erano sempre nello stesso posto, anche se la cucina era stata ristrutturata. Il progetto era abbastanza simile a quello precedente. 

"Spero che possa finire bene", disse Alec, stringendo la mano di Magnus prima di preparare la cena. Magnus e suo padre avevano avuto un buon rapporto fino alla morte della madre di Magnus, quando lui aveva diciassette anni. In seguito Asmodeus si era allontanato. Era contento che stessero cercando di risolvere le cose. 

"Anch'io. E spero che la tua cucina sia migliorata ”, aggiunse Magnus, versando ad entrambi un bicchiere abbondante ciascuno, per ogni evenienza. Un sorriso gli stirò le labbra quando Alec gli diede una gomitata.

“Ad essere sinceri, per lo più è la mamma a cucinare per me. Tra l’altro, ha chiesto di te, ” disse Alec, sedendosi nuovamente.

“Passerò a trovarla, così conoscerò questo suo nuovo marito. Vedremo se è una persona decente ” sorrise Magnus prima di lanciarsi nel primo assaggio. Era buono, quasi sorprendentemente.

“Ne sarebbe contenta. E Luke è un brav'uomo ”, disse Alec, mettendosi in bocca una forchettata di pollo. 

Mangiarono in un silenzio piacevole, scambiandosi timidamente piccoli sguardi e bevendo più vino di quanto probabilmente avrebbero dovuto. Quando ebbero finito, Magnus ironizzò sul fatto che Alec aveva preparato una cena tutto sommato sufficiente e si dichiarò pieno. Il che, Alec lo prese come un grande complimento. 

"Non ci pensare nemmeno", disse Alec quando Magnus si mosse per lavare i piatti. 

Magnus alzò la testa di scatto a quelle parole. Quel tono di voce gli era mancato quasi quanto gli era mancato Alec stesso. Condividevano degli aspetti ... interessanti, nella loro relazione, e quello era un tono che sentiva spesso. Ascoltarlo di nuovo, lo faceva ancora rabbrividire.

“Sei mio ospite. Inoltre, adesso ho una lavastoviglie ” sorrise Alec, chiedendosi se si fosse immaginato la reazione di Magnus al suo tono di voce. Non l'aveva usato intenzionalmente. Prese il piatto di Magnus e lo caricò nella macchina. "Sei pronto per il dessert?" chiese, spingendo in su gli occhiali.

"Devo prima digerire la cena," disse Magnus bevendo un sorso di vino. Un sorso robusto, essendo più o meno la metà del bicchiere. E anche Alec non si era certo limitato. “Che ne dici di un tour mentre aspettiamo? Questo posto è cambiato un po’”, aggiunse, dando un’occhiata intorno in cucina. Era molto più bello di prima.

"Certo", disse Alec, facendo segno a Magnus di seguirlo. Guidandolo nell’appartamento, gli mostrò come aveva rinnovato ogni stanza, e sorrideva ricordando il tempo trascorso lì insieme. Il posto poteva essere cambiato, ma ciò che avevano condiviso in quell'appartamento echeggiava ancora nelle stanze, rendendolo malinconico ma felice che Magnus fosse con lui.

"Devo dire che approvo con tutto il cuore", disse Magnus, uscendo dalla camera da letto di Alec. Alec aveva fatto un buon lavoro, ripristinando persino alcune delle caratteristiche originali dell'appartamento. Rimasero in piedi nel corridoio, entrambi cercando di non guardare l'ultima porta in fondo. Non sapeva se avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlare di quell'elefante nella stanza. O nel corridoio, per così dire. 

"Quella non l’ho modificata", disse Alec, trovando il proprio coraggio sul fondo del bicchiere. Si sentiva un po’ brillo, non era abituato a bere vino. Di recente era più un tipo da "una-birra-nel-fine-settimana".

"Davvero?" chiese Magnus, sbirciando in direzione della porta. "La usi?" aggiunse, chiedendosi se voleva davvero saperlo.

"No. Da tanto tempo. Da quando c’eri tu. Quella era la nostra stanza ”, disse Alec, prosciugando l'ultima goccia del bicchiere, e sorridendo nervosamente quando Magnus fece lo stesso. "Vuoi dare un'occhiata?" chiese. Non si rese conto di trattenere il respiro fino a quando Magnus annuì, con una piccola smorfia all'angolo delle sue morbide labbra. Quelle labbra che ricordava così bene.

Magnus seguì Alec nella stanza, emettendo un sospiro quando Alec accese la luce. Era come tornare a casa. Si guardò intorno, osservando le pareti blu scuro, invariate negli otto anni dall'ultima volta che era entrato lì dentro. Lo stesso grande letto, la stessa serie di cassetti e armadi. Tuttavia, le mensole sulle pareti erano vuote.

“Ah, lì sì che ho cambiato. Non me la sentivo avere quella roba qui ... nell'appartamento, quando sono tornato a casa ", disse Alec, quando Magnus posò il suo bicchiere vuoto su una mensola, sfiorando gli scaffali vuoti. Il giorno in cui era tornato, aggirandosi per la casa, completamente perso, aveva buttato via ogni frustino, racchetta, frusta e serie di catene che possedevano. Non ce la faceva più a vederle.

Da allora non era più riuscito ad avere a che fare con tutto ciò che era violenza. Benché il BDSM fosse qualcosa che non doveva essere praticato con rabbia, aveva in ogni caso preferito sbarazzarsi di quegli oggetti. Tutto sommato, erano comunque utilizzati per causare dolore, sebbene piacevole.

"Capisco," disse Magnus, girovagando per la stanza. "Ti sei liberato di tutto?" chiese, aprendo uno dei cassetti. Sorrise ad Alec quando vide che conteneva ancora dei giochi; quello sotto conteneva _plugs_ , quello ancora dopo anelli. "Immagino di avere la mia risposta" ridacchiò.

"Non ho avuto un crollo totale". Alec rise, avvicinandosi a Magnus accanto ai cassetti. Era passato un po' di tempo da quando era entrato in quella stanza, tranne che per fare pulizia. Metà delle cose nei cassetti, aveva dimenticato di possederle. 

"Aspetta, hai ancora ...?" Magnus aprì la porta dell'armadio, vicino alla cassettiera, trattenendo il respiro quando i suoi occhi si posarono sui pantaloni di pelle che Alec indossava in quelle occasioni. "Cazzo," mormorò, mentre in testa gli turbinavano i ricordi di Alec in quei pantaloni.

“Probabilmente non mi starebbero più. Sono ingrossato da allora ”, disse Alec, facendo scorrere la mano sul cuoio quando Magnus li tirò fuori dall'armadio. Avrebbe voluto dire a se stesso che non aveva sentito la propria mano fremere quando aveva sfiorato quella di Magnus, e il suo cazzo indurirsi, ma sarebbe stata una bugia bella e buona.

“Dovresti metterli se ti vanno ancora bene. Eri sempre talmente sexy quando li avevi addosso, ” disse Magnus prima di riflettere. I suoi occhi si alzarono di scatto per incontrare lo sguardo di Alec, chiedendosi se lui si fosse reso conto di avergli preso la mano. 

"La mia gamba non si piega più così bene, non credo che sarei in grado di indossarli", disse Alec, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Magnus. Le pupille di Magnus si erano dilatate incredibilmente, lasciando al contorno solamente un anello di quella bella e ricca sfumatura di marrone dei suoi occhi. Senza pensarci, avvicinò Magnus a sé, troppo sopraffatto dalla sua vicinanza per resistere.

Magnus lasciò che il suo corpo prendesse il sopravvento, le sue mani si avvinghiarono all’istante alla nuca di Alec. Quel movimento era così familiare da essere istintivo. Si era semplicemente arreso ad Alec e ad ogni istinto che lo aveva travolto. Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, desiderava ancora Alec. Moltissimo. 

Alec spinse Magnus contro la porta dell'armadio, unendo perfettamente le labbra alle sue. Baciò Magnus come un uomo bisognoso di ossigeno, come se Magnus fosse l'unico a poterglielo fornire. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno alla vita di Magnus, trovando facilmente la loro consueta posizione, e lo attirò a sé.

Magnus ricambiò il bacio con altrettanta intensità, afferrando le ciocche di capelli sulla nuca di Alec. Quando la lingua di Alec gli percorse il labbro inferiore, con un gesto quasi esigente, la sua bocca si aprì. Gli ricordava le notti che avevano trascorso in questa stanza, adorandosi l’un l’altro per ore. Emise un basso gemito di gola quando la lingua di Alec gli invase la bocca, praticamente possedendola. 

Ad Alec piaceva il modo in cui Magnus reagiva, il corpo che si spingeva contro il suo, muovendosi e strofinandosi. Quel gesto quasi disperato dissipò la sua paura di aver oltrepassato il limite. Quando il bisogno di respirare divenne vitale, si tirò indietro, gli occhi guizzanti sulle labbra di Magnus, prima di alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui.

Ciò che Alec vide in quello sguardo lo spinse a premere di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle di Magnus, indirizzandolo verso il letto che si trovava nel mezzo della stanza. Avrebbe voluto sollevarlo e portarlo lui stesso, ma la sua gamba reggeva ormai a malapena il suo stesso peso. 

Magnus interruppe il bacio quando raggiunsero il letto, urtando col retro delle ginocchia il bordo del materasso abbastanza forte da cadere. Alzando gli occhi su Alec, e vedendo in lui il suo stesso desiderio, gli tirò fuori la camicia dai pantaloni e iniziò a sbottonarla.

"Magnus, sei sicuro?" chiese Alec senza fiato, incontrando il suo sguardo un’altra volta.

"Sono sicuro. Ti voglio, Alexander, ” rispose Magnus, continuando a trafficare coi bottoni una volta che Alec ebbe annuito. Non ci volle molto per aprirli tutti, e quando raggiunse l’ultimo gli strappò la camicia di dosso. "Merda. Non stavi scherzando quando hai detto che avevi messo su muscoli ”, disse, con gli occhi che vagavano sul corpo di Alec. Ce n’erano molti di più di quanto ricordasse.

"Parla per te. Non pensare che non abbia notato che le tue maniche trattengono a malapena quei bicipiti ”, sorrise Alec. Le braccia di Magnus erano diventate così robuste che le maniche della camicia erano tutte arricciate. Si chiese se Magnus si fosse mai liberato dei suoi vestiti come Hulk.

Magnus ridacchiò, facendo l'occhiolino ad Alec prima di sporgersi in avanti e premere le labbra sui suoi addominali. Cazzo, erano una delizia da sentire e baciare. Saldi. Le sue mani si strinsero sui fianchi di Alec, avvicinandolo per poterlo toccare.

La mano di Alec scivolò tra i capelli di Magnus, le dita piegate sul cuoio capelluto. I piccoli baci che Magnus gli deponeva sullo stomaco e sui fianchi lo spinsero a stringergli la testa con le mani. Si sentivano bene, meglio di quanto ricordasse. Era così perso nel piacere dei baci che non si accorse che Magnus gli stava aprendo il bottone e la cerniera dei pantaloni, finché non sentì il rumore della zip in mezzo ai loro respiri affannosi.

"Non è bella da vedere", lo avvertì Alec, e le sue mani afferrarono istintivamente i pantaloni quando Magnus si mosse per tirarglieli giù. Con le poche persone con cui aveva fatto sesso da quando era tornato a casa, era sempre stata una scopata tipo "luci spente, nascondiamoci nel buio". E non permetteva alle persone di toccargli la gamba più del necessario o niente del tutto, se poteva evitarlo. Certamente non con le mani.

“Sai che ogni parte di te è bella per me, vero? Persino le parti che tu pensi siano rovinate", disse Magnus, gli occhi colmi di rassicurazione. Quando Alec annuì, perciò, gli tirò giù i pantaloni, distogliendo lo sguardo solo quando Alec fece un altro cenno di assenso. Le cicatrici sulla gamba di Alec erano estese, coprendo la coscia sinistra lungo l'esterno dall’anca fino a poco sotto il ginocchio. Piegando la testa, premette le labbra sulla cicatrice. 

Alec sussultò quando le labbra di Magnus toccarono il punto sul fianco dove la cicatrice iniziava. Aveva sempre un po' di dolore nei muscoli e mentre la maggior parte della pelle era priva di sensibilità, rattoppata com’era, lì le labbra di Magnus poteva sentirle. Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva associato la parola "morbidezza" a quella parte del suo corpo, ma la leggera pressione delle labbra di Magnus lo fece tremare. 

“Va tutto bene? Ti sto facendo male? " chiese Magnus, tirandosi indietro per guardarlo. Quando Alec ricambiò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa, lo fece abbassare verso di sé. La tensione nel viso di Alec era evidente a un miglio di distanza. "Ti faccio male?" chiese.

"No, è bello", sospirò Alec, incontrando lo sguardo di Magnus. Era vero, la sensazione era piacevole. E’ che non era abituato al fatto che le persone lo guardassero. 

Magnus sapeva che Alec non mentiva, ma la tensione era ancora lì, nella sua mascella e nei suoi occhi. Poi capì. Non gli stava facendo male, ma ovviamente Alec non era più abituato a che le persone lo toccassero. Nessuno conosceva Alec meglio di lui. Sapeva esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno Alec in quel momento. Di controllo. 

Magnus abbassò la testa, guardando il pavimento e mise le mani dietro la schiena. Non erano mai stati del tipo "sottomissione completa ai piedi del dominante". Non aveva mai detto nulla a nessuno dei due. Ma era sempre stato così che lui si era sottomesso in passato.

Alec sobbalzò, fissando Magnus. Trattenne il respiro, vedendo Magnus riprendere la sua vecchia posa sottomessa. Era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato provare il piacere di rivedere. Con la facilità con cui Magnus era rientrato nel suo ruolo, fece lo stesso. Era come respirare.

“Togliti i vestiti, Magnus”, disse Alec, togliendosi con qualche difficoltà i pantaloni, e facendoli seguire dai boxer. Quando Magnus obbedì rapidamente, mosse un incerto passo all'indietro, guardando. Si era quasi dimenticato della rapidità con cui Magnus era solito eseguire i suoi ordini e anche adesso era stato altrettanto rapido.

Alec osservò Magnus rivelare il suo corpo. Pantaloni, bretelle, gilet, camicia scomparvero uno dopo l'altro, seguiti dai calzini e dai boxer. Si avvicinò quando Magnus si fermò ai piedi del letto con la testa china, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, e fece scorrere le mani sul suo corpo, imparandone i nuovi contorni. 

"Sei un'opera d'arte", disse Alec, abbracciandolo da dietro. _Accidenti, dietro è anche meglio_ , pensò, vedendo i muscoli delle braccia di Magnus contrarsi, incorniciando perfettamente la sua schiena robusta. "A quattro zampe, sul letto", disse, dirigendosi verso la cassettiera mentre Magnus si arrampicava sul letto. 

Alec aprì i cassetti uno ad uno, recuperando un _plug_ , lubrificante, salviette, un elettrostimolatore e dei preservativi. Quando accese lo strumento, scoprì che le batterie erano scariche, quindi recuperò anche delle pile nuove, grato di aver sempre provveduto a tenere qualcosa di riserva per le loro attività. 

Magnus abbassò lo sguardo sulla collezione di oggetti che Alec aveva lasciato cadere sul letto di fronte a lui, lasciando vagare lo sguardo. Quando vide i preservativi, alzò gli occhi su Alec. "Vuoi usarli?" chiese. Avevano smesso di usare i preservativi anni prima. A nessuno dei due piaceva la sensazione. 

“Ho pensato di darti la possibilità di scegliere. È passato molto tempo. Io sono pulito ", disse Alec.

"Anch'io. Non li voglio ”, ribatté Magnus. Avrebbe affidato ad Alec la sua stessa vita. Letteralmente. Se Alec diceva che era pulito, era pulito.

Alec gettò via la scatola. Magnus non avrebbe potuto mentire su una cosa del genere. Prendendo le salviette, dovette estrarne sei asciutte dal pacchetto prima di trovarne alcune ancora umide, e le usò per ripulire i giochi dal sottile strato di polvere. 

Magnus osservò Alec sostituire le batterie nello stimolatore, sentendo un brivido percorrergli il petto quando Alec lo accese. Il giocattolo prese vita, ronzando più o meno forte mentre Alec provava le diverse potenze. Quel rumore fece sussultare tutto il suo corpo, già in allerta per l'indubbio piacere che Alec stava per offrirgli. Non doveva nemmeno chiedere cosa Alec avesse pianificato per sapere già che sarebbe stato bello.

Alec spense lo stimolatore e la posò sul letto di fronte a Magnus, lasciando che lo guardasse mentre afferrava il _plug_ e il lubrificante. Spostandosi lentamente ai piedi del letto, sostituì anche la batteria del vibratore, ma lo lasciò spento. Per il momento. 

“Ho bisogno che ti sposti all’indietro. Non posso inginocchiarmi sul letto dietro di te” disse Alec, grato quando Magnus gli si avvicinò in silenzio, strisciando all'indietro, senza fare commenti riguardo la sua gamba invalida. Quando i piedi di Magnus finirono per sporgere dal bordo del materasso, Alec gli mise le mani sul culo. 

Si chinò e gli allargò le natiche, quasi gemendo quando Magnus si inarcò verso di lui. Facendo scorrere la lingua sul suo ano, lo osservò inarcarsi ancora un po', per avvicinarsi alla sua bocca. Smise di muoversi finché Magnus a sua volta non si fermò. Lasciando di nuovo uscire la lingua, ne fece scorrere la punta sull’ano, osservando le reazioni del compagno.

Magnus rimase fermo, stranamente. La leggera pressione sul bordo lo faceva impazzire, ma sapeva aspettare. Fu ricompensato quando, con la lingua appiattita, Alec lo leccò più forte, leccando avanti e indietro sulla sua apertura. La sensazione gli fece tremare le gambe, le dita che si contraevano sulle lenzuola. 

"Ti prego”, ansimò Magnus quando Alec fece un po' più di pressione. La punta della lingua di Alec si spinse dentro di lui, stuzzicandogli il muscolo: gettando indietro la testa, respirò profondamente, respingendo il gemito che gli voleva sfuggire. 

"Dio, come mi è mancato questo culo", disse Alec, tirandosi indietro per un momento per tormentarlo. Non resistette a lungo, però. Muovendo la lingua dentro e fuori dell’ano di Magnus, cercava di farlo rilassare, penetrando un po' di più ogni volta. 

"Mi sei mancato," disse Magnus, le palpebre frementi mentre Alec lo apriva con la lingua. Come era sempre successo in passato. Il piacere aumentò quando sentì anche un dito spingersi dentro. Per quanto fosse tentato di incontrare la spinta, attese ancora una volta.

Alec procedette lentamente, ruotando il dito con ogni spinta fino a quando non riuscì ad aggiungerne un altro. Non aveva dimenticato i limiti di Magnus, quanto poteva prendere e quanto velocemente. Quando l’anello di muscoli fu abbastanza rilassato da poter accettare il _plug_ , estrasse le dita e lo prese, assieme al lubrificante. 

Impugnò il _plug_ e versando parte del lubrificante lungo la fessura di Magnus, Alec gli appoggiò una mano sul fondoschiena, per tenerlo fermo. Il lubrificante era freddo. Vedendo Magnus immobile sotto il suo tocco, premette la punta del _plug_ nell’ano e cominciò a stuzzicarlo dentro e fuori. 

All'inizio sentì Magnus irrigidirsi contro l'intrusione, il lubrificante freddo e la punta arrotondata del _plug_ più larga di un dito. Magnus fece alcuni respiri profondi, rilassandosi in modo che Alec potesse riprovare. Il _plug_ scivolò dentro un po' più facilmente, facendogli fremere le palpebre, il respiro affannoso.

"Rilassati, dai, respira", disse Alec, ruotando il _plug_ mentre spingeva. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’ano di Magnus, guardandolo allargarsi attorno all’oggetto, e finalmente inglobandolo, una volta che la parte più larga fu dentro. "Bene, sei stato bravissimo", disse Alec, premendo le labbra sulla natica quando infine il _plug_ fu inserito, l’ampia impugnatura sistemata comodamente nel mezzo di quel culo sodo.

Alec lasciò che le sue mani vagassero sulle anche di Magnus e sui suoi fianchi, tastandolo con la punta delle dita. Adorava il modo in cui il corpo di Magnus tremava sotto il suo tocco. Proprio come sempre. Passando le labbra sull'anca di Magnus, percorse poi la schiena, succhiando e mordicchiando al suono dei suoi respiri accelerati.

Quando le mani di Alec scivolarono sulle sue spalle, tirandolo su, Magnus si raddrizzò, inginocchiandosi in fondo al letto. I baci sulla schiena continuarono fin dove Alec poté arrivare senza farsi male. Cercare di superare l’handicap di Alec sarebbe stata una nuova esperienza, che non vedeva l'ora di provare. 

Quando la lingua di Alec gli passò sul collo, Magnus rinunciò a trattenere i suoi gemiti crescenti. Era così bello, essere toccato di nuovo da Alec. Il vantaggio di essere con un antico amante era che non doveva spiegare cosa lo eccitava. Non aveva bisogno di mostrare ad Alec dove fossero i suoi punti più sensibili, Alec li conosceva tutti. Avevano trascorso anni a esplorarsi a vicenda e questo era chiaro in ogni tocco. 

“Non venire,” sussurrò Alec nell'orecchio di Magnus, allungando una mano tra loro per premere l'interruttore del _plug_. Il rumore sordo delle vibrazioni risuonò nella stanza, facendo sussultare il suo pene. Premendo le labbra sul collo di Magnus, afferrò entrambi i suoi fianchi e iniziò a farlo muovere avanti e indietro.

Il _plug_ era corto, una cosa Alec stava utilizzando a suo vantaggio. Non era abbastanza lungo per premere costantemente contro la prostata di Magnus, ma ogni movimento all'indietro dei suoi fianchi lo spingeva contro la ghiandola sensibile. E ogni volta, Alec tratteneva Magnus un po' di più, prolungando il contatto. 

Magnus gli afferrò saldamente le cosce, facendo sprofondare con le dita. Ogni volta che i suoi fianchi venivano trattenuti all'indietro, il piacere aumentava, le vibrazioni contro il fascio nervoso quanto bastava per sentire il piacere irradiarsi nel ventre. Ma poi Alec spingeva i suoi fianchi in avanti, prima che potesse eccitarsi troppo. Era la più dolce delle torture, la specialità di Alec.

Inclinando la testa quando i baci di Alec sul suo collo divennero più insistenti, Magnus cercò di fare respiri profondi. Senza riuscirci. Era tutto troppo bello, troppo familiare. Un gemito basso e roco gli sfuggì quando Alec lo tirò di nuovo indietro e lo trattenne, succhiandolo fino a lasciare un segno in corrispondenza della vena. La posizione gli permise di spingere un po’ all’indietro, facendo aumentare la pressione sulla sua prostata.

"Cazzo ... cazzo ..." ansimò Magnus, cercando di trattenere l'orgasmo. La sensazione di peso ai testicoli gli disse che era questione di momenti. Per fortuna, Alec gli spinse i fianchi in avanti, facendolo appoggiare a sé con le spalle, dandogli una pausa. 

"Stai andando così bene," sussurrò Alec, inclinando la testa di Magnus mettendogli un dito sotto il mento. Premette delicatamente le labbra sulle sue, allontanandosi quando Magnus cercò di approfondire il bacio. "Calma", disse, continuando a sfiorargli le labbra, ancora e ancora. 

Magnus annuì nel bacio. La pressione sulla sua prostata era sparita ma le terminazioni nervose attorno all’ano erano continuamente stimolate. Un tempo erano soliti mettere alla prova la loro resistenza, trovando modi sempre più inventivi per tenere a bada i loro orgasmi. Lui stava usando alcuni dei suoi vecchi trucchi, facendo respiri profondi, e stringendo il pene alla base di tanto in tanto. Non che fosse di grande aiuto. 

Alec si modellò sulla schiena di Magnus, la parte inferiore del cazzo eretto premuta contro l’impugnatura del _plug_. Godendo così degli effetti riflessi delle vibrazioni. Non erano assolutamente forti come quelle che sentiva Magnus, ma era piacevole. Spostò i fianchi all'indietro, ancora incollato alla schiena di Magnus, attirando anche lui all'indietro. 

"E’ meraviglioso," disse Magnus senza fiato, e il suo corpo sussultò ancora una volta per il contatto del _plug_ contro il suo punto sensibile. Proprio come aveva fatto in precedenza, Alec lo spinse avanti e indietro, aumentando la pressione. E proprio come aveva fatto in precedenza, Magnus trattenne l'orgasmo. 

Alec si allungò e afferrò saldamente la base del cazzo di Magnus. Lo sentiva giusto nella sua mano - come se vi appartenesse. Come se le sue dita dovessero rimanere avvolte attorno a quell’oggetto robusto. Le fece muovere avanti e indietro, quasi come in una danza. Per fortuna, la sua gamba non ostacolava i movimenti. Certo, aveva dovuto trasferire tutto il suo peso sull'altra, ma ne valeva la pena.

“Alexander,” mormorò Magnus, tremando fra le braccia di Alec. Dovette afferrarsi alla mano sul suo fianco, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Alec, l'altra mano che avvolgeva quella di Alec stretta attorno al suo cazzo, per aiutarlo a stringere di più.

“Puoi farcela, Magnus. Puoi trattenerti, ” disse Alec, sapendo che Magnus poteva farlo. Nessuno possedeva un controllo come quello di Magnus Bane. Lo spinse in avanti Magnus, alleggerendo la pressione sulla sua prostata. 

Lasciò che Magnus si calmasse, incapace però di impedirsi di lasciare baci morbidi e delicati sulla sua spalla. Staccò la mano dal fianco e gliela fece scivolare attorno alla vita, le dita allargate sul suo addome. "Ancora", disse, tenendo Magnus contro di sé, tirando i fianchi di entrambi, mentre il suo cazzo duro spingeva il _plug_ verso il basso contro la prostata di Magnus. 

Magnus lottò per respirare, istintivamente spingendo verso il corpo di Alec. Quella familiare sensazione dei peli del petto che gli graffiavano la schiena era la sua debolezza. A parte lo splendido culo di Alec, il suo cazzo incredibile, i suoi bellissimi occhi e gli avambracci da sbavare, per non parlare di quelle labbra, quello che gli era mancato di più erano i peli del suo petto. 

Anche se era stata una notte in cui non avevano fatto l'amore o usato la loro stanza, non c’era niente che Magnus amasse di più del posare la testa sul petto di Alec e arricciare con le dita il suo pelo folto.

Magnus girò di nuovo la testa, attirando il viso di Alec contro il proprio in modo da poterlo baciare di nuovo. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa per rimanere saldo nel suo proposito. Baciare Alec probabilmente non era il modo di farlo, ma aveva bisogno di sentire quelle labbra carnose sulle proprie.

"Sei incredibile," mormorò Alec contro le labbra di Magnus, allentando ancora una volta la pressione quando sentì le cosce di Magnus tremare contro le sue. I suoi respiri pesanti e ansimanti erano meravigliosi. "Mostrami come ti tocchi", disse.

Magnus aumentò la stretta attorno alla mano di Alec, quella che ancora teneva il suo pene alla base. Mosse la mano di Alec su e giù per tutta la lunghezza, gemendo quando sentì il piacere raddoppiare. Ad ogni movimento, si spingeva all’indietro, con i fianchi che si muovevano d’istinto per fottere nella presa delle loro due mani assieme. Questo faceva vibrare sempre di più il _plug_ contro la sua prostata. 

"Non ce la faccio più, Alexander," gemette Magnus, cercando di contrastare il suo stesso corpo. La presa sul suo pene era troppo intensa, e aumentava accelerando le spinte. I suoi testicoli erano troppo pesanti, e si stavano contraendo più velocemente di quanto non fosse accaduto in precedenza.

"Puoi venire adesso," disse Alec, facendo scattare i fianchi in avanti per tenere Magnus in posizione contro di lui, masturbandolo più velocemente. 

Magnus quasi urlò quando l’orgasmo lo colpì, facendogli contrarre le palle. Sporcò le loro mani e buona parte del lenzuolo bianco, rabbrividendo nella presa di Alec. 

“È troppo ... è troppo. Alexander, è ... ” riuscì appena a borbottare.

"Sei mio," disse Alec, tenendo Magnus ritto, e infilando la mano tra di loro per spegnere il _plug_. Gli erano mancati, quei gemiti, gli era mancato il tremito del corpo di Magnus quando veniva. Era stato uno spettacolo così bello. E ridicolmente sexy. Abbastanza da far gocciolare il suo cazzo contro il fondoschiena di Magnus e la parte superiore delle sue natiche.

"Lo so," disse Magnus senza fiato, stringendo forte la mano di Alec dove ancora pompava il suo cazzo, con carezze leggere e languide. 

"Pensi di farcela un’altra volta?" chiese Alec, serrando le labbra sulla giunzione tra la spalla e il collo di Magnus.

"Per favore, dimmi che stai per fottermi," esclamò Magnus, girando la testa per guardarlo. Avevano appena iniziato e sapeva che Alec poteva dargli più di un orgasmo. Le loro attività potevano durare ore. Per non parlare del fatto che Alec non era ancora venuto.

“Certo che sì,” sogghignò Alec, premendo ancora una volta le labbra su Magnus. Quando fu sicuro che Magnus fosse abbastanza saldo, lo lasciò andare e fece il giro del letto per afferrare lo stimolatore. Era meglio che si muovesse un po’ per la sua gamba rigida, ma ignorò la cosa per prendere ancora una volta posto dietro Magnus.

"Puoi usarlo su di me mentre mi scopi?" chiese Magnus, guardando l’oggetto. Sapeva che era il preferito di Alec e non aveva dubbi sul fatto che qualunque cosa Alec gli avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata fantastica, ma era uno dei loro giocattoli preferiti in assoluto, e così versatile.

Alec sorrise, apprezzando l'idea di Magnus tanto quanto la propria. Perché aveva programmato di sottoporre Magnus a un altro giro di _edging_ ( _tenere ripetutamente qualcuno sull’orlo dell’orgasmo N.d.T._ ), ma era duro come una roccia e disperatamente bisognoso di affondare dentro Magnus, dopo così tanto tempo. "Chìnati", ordinò.

Quando Magnus ebbe obbedito, Alec allungò la mano e tirò fuori delicatamente il _plug_ dal culo di Magnus. I suoi occhi non avevano mai lasciato l’ano di Magnus, il quale gemette ancora una volta, mentre veniva allargato. E non avevano mai perso di vista quanto Magnus fosse aperto, quando gettò il _plug_ sul letto. Non volendo sprecare un altro minuto, si lubrificò il pene, attirando Magnus in posizione eretta, e spingendosi dentro di lui con un unico morbido movimento.

Magnus smise di respirare, serrando gli occhi. Si sentiva così pieno. Molto più pieno di quanto non si fosse sentito con il _plug_. Dovette allungarsi all’indietro e aggrapparsi ad Alec, con le braccia attorno al suo collo, le dita infilate nei capelli sulla nuca. Era esattamente come doveva essere. Lì, in quella stanza, con Alec seppellito fino all’elsa, i loro corpi modellati insieme. La perfezione.

Alec si stese ancora una volta sulla schiena di Magnus quando fu arrivato in fondo, quasi perdendo la testa per essere dentro di lui, e caricò lo stimolatore sulla frequenza più bassa. Ne premette la punta arrotondata sul lato del ginocchio di Magnus e la trascinò verso l'esterno della sua coscia, facendogliela passare lungo il fianco e la parte inferiore dello stomaco. 

“Gesù, avevo dimenticato quanto è potente,” mormorò Magnus, mentre il suo corpo sussultava. Anche con lo stimolatore al minimo. Quando Alec fece scorrere lo strumento avanti e indietro sullo stomaco, ogni muscolo si contrasse, facendolo piegare in avanti, e spingendolo più indietro sul cazzo di Alec. Il piacere lo fulminò, lasciandolo senza fiato e sussultante.

Alec ritirò i fianchi cambiando la direzione dello stimolatore, trascinandolo sulla parte inferiore dei genitali di Magnus mentre rientrava in lui. Il contrarsi dell’ano di Magnus era incredibile, ma fu il suono che gli sfuggì dalla bocca a indurlo a continuare. Quel gemito basso continuo era sconvolgente. 

Alec si fermò quando fu di nuovo completamente dentro e fece scorrere lo strumento lungo la parte interna della coscia di Magnus. Lo fece scorrere verso l’alto mentre usciva, spingendo di nuovo dentro mentre gli sfiorava lo scroto e l'interno della coscia destra.

"Di più", supplicò Magnus, non sapendo se spingersi indietro verso il cazzo di Alec o verso il basso per inseguire il piacere dato dallo stimolatore. Ad ogni nuova spinta Alec glielo faceva scorrere su una parte diversa del corpo. Quasi perse il controllo quando Alec accelerò, facendolo scivolare da un capezzolo all’altro, spingendosi dentro di lui, ancora e ancora.

Fece poi scorrere lo stimolatore sul petto di Magnus e giù per lo stomaco, cercando disperatamente di respirare. Ad ogni spinta sentiva il culo di Magnus ancorarsi a lui e contrarsi sul suo cazzo, attirandolo ulteriormente dentro. Cercando di rallentare un momento, girò la testa e premette le labbra sul bicipite di Magnus, succhiando e lasciando un segno sulla pelle. Era robusto, teso contro le sue labbra. Magnus era davvero fantastico.

"Fottiti sul mio cazzo", ansimò Alec, tenendo fermi i fianchi quando la sua gamba smise di cooperare. Magnus iniziò a muoversi, afferrandogli i capelli, tirandolo, e Alec fece strisciare lo strumento lungo il suo pene alla frequenza più alta.

"Cazzo!" Magnus lanciò un grido sentendo il vibratore al massimo. Ogni spinta all'indietro dei suoi fianchi lo faceva scivolare lungo il suo pene. Ogni spinta in avanti lo faceva scorrere indietro. Lui era ridotto uno straccio, i movimenti a scatti e incontrollati. 

Non sapeva cosa gli desse più piacere. L’estremo arrotondato dello strumento vibrante contro lo scroto, il sentirsi completamente aperto o i momenti mozzafiato in cui il vibratore gli massaggiava il glande. "Alexander ... Alexander, cazzo!" gemette. Era troppo, eppure lo voleva con tutto se stesso. 

"Continua a muoverti così, sei così bravo," grugnì Alec, facendo scattare i fianchi in avanti mentre Magnus si spingeva indietro. Accelerò i movimenti del vibratore su e giù sul suo pene e, in un impeto di ispirazione, infilò lo strumento tra le gambe di Magnus, facendolo scorrere lungo il perineo e stimolando la prostata dall'esterno.

"Sì, sì…così", gridò Magnus, strofinandosi sul vibratore. Fu troppo. La sua prostata era ancora sensibile grazie al suo primo orgasmo. Venne con un brivido, liberandosi ed emettendo con molta più intensità di prima. 

Alec tenne fermo lo stimolatore, muovendo i fianchi furiosamente. La stretta dell’ano di Magnus e le vibrazioni che riusciva sentire attraverso il suo corpo gli diedero la spinta finale. Venne intensamente, i testicoli contratti, gemendo il proprio rilascio mentre riempiva il culo di Magnus.

Alec rabbrividì, crollando su Magnus. Lasciò cadere il vibratore sul letto, i suoi fianchi si fermarono di colpo. "È stato fantastico", borbottò sulla nuca di Magnus.

"Davvero. Proprio come una volta, ” disse Magnus, chinandosi su Alec quando entrambe le sue braccia gli si strinsero attorno al torace. Il modo in cui Alec gli si strofinava sul collo era piacevole. L’Alec coccoloso gli era mancato quasi quanto l’Alec dominante. 

Alec gli premette le labbra sulla gola mentre usciva da lui, il suo pene che si afflosciava rapidamente. Persino ritirarsi era una sensazione mozzafiato. Si mosse per raccogliere i giocattoli, con l'intenzione di portarli nel bagno dall'altra parte del corridoio. La sua gamba cedette, ma riuscì a tenersi alla colonna del letto, raddrizzandosi prima che Magnus potesse vederlo.

Ogni volta che Alec stava in piedi o rimaneva nella stessa posizione troppo a lungo, la sua gamba si irrigidiva. Era una cosa che odiava, sentiva di apparire debole. Quando ebbe di nuovo recuperato l'equilibrio, si trascinò attorno al letto e sedette per un momento. 

"Stai bene?" chiese Magnus guardandolo. Quando Alec si limitò ad annuire, strisciò in avanti e lo abbracciò da dietro, guardando oltre la sua spalla. E vedendo Alec che si massaggiava la gamba, capì. Ovviamente, non stava bene. Dandogli un bacio sulla spalla, si alzò dal letto e raccolse gli oggetti.

"Non andartene", disse Alec, incapace di trattenere il panico dalla sua voce. “Mi dispiace, so di non avere il diritto di chiederti di restare. Solo ... ho bisogno di te ", ammise.

"Ehi, non vado da nessuna parte", disse Magnus, in piedi tra le gambe aperte di Alec. Quando Alec lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, la fronte contro il suo stomaco, gli mise le mani dietro al collo, lasciando che Alec lo abbracciasse. 

"Scusa ..." borbottò Alec contro la sua pelle, gli occhi serrati per il dolore. Un brivido lo attraversò quando le dita di Magnus gli massaggiarono il cuoio capelluto. Respirò profondamente fino a quando il crampo che gli aveva contratto il muscolo della coscia iniziò a regredire.

Magnus gli depose un altro bacio sulla testa quando l’abbraccio si sciolse. Prima di dirigersi verso il bagno, gli mise le mani a coppa attorno al viso. Poi lavò gli oggetti con acqua calda e sapone e li mise sul davanzale della finestra per farli asciugare. Si sciacquò, ripulendosi del sudore e dello sperma. Si sarebbe fatto la doccia volentieri ma Alec aveva bisogno di lui.

Aprendo l'armadietto dei medicinali dopo essersi asciugato, Magnus vi trovò diversi flaconi di pillole. Esaminandoli, trovò degli antidolorifici. Inzuppò un panno con acqua calda e sapone e riempì un bicchiere di acqua fredda. Porgendoli ad Alec, rimase in piedi davanti a lui fino a quando Alec prese un paio di pillole. 

"Starò bene tra un minuto, ogni tanto diventa un po’ rigida, tutto qui," disse Alec, imbarazzato dal suo precedente sfogo. Quasi protestò quando Magnus si inginocchiò davanti a lui e iniziò a lavarlo. Ma guardandolo negli occhi, non vide pietà. Magnus lo stava pulendo perché voleva farlo, non perché pensasse che Alec non ne fosse in grado.

“Non devi minimizzare questa cosa per me, Alexander. Ho visto quelle pillole. Hai della roba ben pesante là dentro, ” disse Magnus, pulendo delicatamente col panno lungo i fianchi di Alec e sulle sue cicatrici. “Va bene abbassare la guardia, ok? Ricorda con chi stai parlando. Sono io, non un estraneo. "

"Sono davvero un bel dominante, stupida gamba," mormorò Alec, abbandonandosi al tocco di Magnus. Aveva ragione, si trattava di Magnus. A distanza di otto anni Magnus per lui era sempre lo stesso. Anche quando si erano detti addio. 

“Ehi. Non dire così. Quella ferita non ti definisce, Alec. Fa parte di ciò che sei ora ma non cambia chi sei. Sei lo stesso di sempre. Non dubitare delle tue capacità. Credimi, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti in quel dipartimento ”, disse Magnus, le labbra piegate in un sorriso quando Alec lo guardò. 

Alec gli prese il mento con la mano e unì le loro labbra. Forse stava tentando troppo la sorte, ma Magnus non interruppe il bacio, anche ora che il sesso era finito, quindi continuò.

Quando Alec ebbe terminato il bacio, Magnus gettò da parte il panno e gli diede una gomitata per farlo infilare sotto le lenzuola. Tolse il lenzuolo di sopra dal letto, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento, scivolò accanto ad Alec e si raggomitolò sul suo petto. Giacevano su un lato diverso rispetto a come dormivano un tempo, ma si rese conto che la ragione era la gamba di Alec. Non gli importava, finché poteva appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

"Non pretendo niente da te ..." cominciò Alec, stringendo con le dita la spalla di Magnus, facendosi forza per dire le parole che gli avevano sfiorato la mente quando Magnus era in bagno. “... ma ti va di tenerti in contatto con me quando sarai partito per la tua prossima avventura? Mandarmi un sms o chiamarmi di tanto in tanto, per farmi sapere che stai bene? " chiese.

"Alexander, non vado da nessuna parte", disse Magnus, inclinando la testa all'indietro per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sono tornato per sempre, non me ne andrò mai più. Va bene?" chiese, rannicchiandosi di nuovo su di lui quando Alec annuì, un'espressione sorpresa sul volto. Arricciò con le dita i peli del petto di Alec, come faceva sempre, ascoltando il suo respiro divenire profondo e regolare. Avevano molto di cui parlare, ma di partire, non aveva più alcuna intenzione. 


End file.
